Souleaterstuck
by Starlight Scorpius
Summary: Sollux is a weapon type, Eridan the meister, how will these two cope with the messed up world of Soul Eater? Here is a Homestuck and Souleater crossover. EridanxSollux I know I usually do smut, so fair warning there might be some in later chapters. MIGH
1. A New Year

**Alright, so I've been pretty obsessed with Homestuck for a bit now, and havent written anything in forever. So for now here is a Homestuck and Souleater crossover. EridanxSollux**

Based on a roleplay that I had on facebook with 'John UnbalancedWinds Egbert'

Because Im tired this will have to be in chapters.

* * *

><p>Sollux didn't like this town, this weird city of weapons and meister's. He understood that the world probably needed these people to protect it from all of the idiotic things that the humans had done, but he didnt want to be part of that world. He knew that he was born a weapon type, but he never wanted to be used as one. He didnt understand how he could be used as one anyway, he was as blind as a bat. During a pretty bad scrap when he was thirteen he had ended up loosing his sight when he tried to use one of those incredibly stupid 'Special Attacks' his other friends had talked about.<p>

His friend Karkat had dragged him to the school. There were plenty of other schools around the world that had much less of a reputation as "Death Weapon Meister Academy" that he would have gladly gone to, but no. Karkat just had to drag him along so that he wouldn't be alone at this place. If the stupid guy didn't want to be alone at his new school then why did he bring Sol here and then leave him on the front steps.

"I'll punch his damn lights out.." Sollux grumbled, still happy to be free of his lisp. It had been four blissful years that he could finally say 'She sell sea shells down by the sea shore' without everyone around him braking out into giggles.

He found the railing on the stairs and carefully walked up them and into the front doors of the school, almost being washed along and drowned like a plastic bag in a river of people. He couldn't see any of them and there were to many to make out where they were by noise. He was pushed to one side and then the other until he managed to squirm his way through them to a wall.

He swore again, something he hadn't really done regularly since he was young and felt his way along the wall until he found a rather thick windowsill that he quickly hopped up onto to escape the hoards of very snobbish sounding people. He sat there for a long time until he heard voices to the side.

"I know right? Its like so cool!" There were a couple girls talking amongst themselves, happily gossiping about people they didnt know. A boy walked over a few moments later, the only reason he probably had that one purple strand in the middle of his forehead surrounded by the rest of his black hair was to match his purple shoes and undershirt. He said hello to the girls and was greeted with a few snorts, flips of the hair, and more giggles as they walked away.

The boy frowned, he had only been trying to make some friends, he had only one who had, like Sollux, ditched him the second they had gotten here. He turned away from the crowd of people are proceeded to bang his head against the lockers that the girls had been standing in front of.

"You know your going to get bruises like that." Sollux grinned a bit, not looking at the boy but staring at the wall opposite him, it was a habit of his.

"What do you care." The hipster kid looked up at him, a smug sense of superiority plastered on his face. He blinked when he saw that the other wasn't looking at him and glance in the direction he was starting, finding nothing there. It took him a moment and a second glance at Sol's all but blacked out eyes for it to register in his mind that he was blind.

" There are far too many haters in this place. Every one seems to be stuck up. " As if he was one to talk. He was stuck up himself. "So water you, blind or somefin?" It was kind of an obvious question, but Sollux guessed that hipsters were the kind of people who asked them, but he was ok with it.

He grinned a bit and swung his legs back and forth from the window. "Yep. Blind as a bat." He hopped down from the window, moving a bit to stand in front of the boy, well, hopefully in front of him and not in front of a wall. He had made that mistake before. "This is a pretty high class school, its only natural that the people here will be snobby and stuck up. Your best bet is to ignore the ones that are look for the poorer families. Because you know those kids aren't only going to be your friend for you money." After a moment of silence he stuck his hand out to see if he was still there, almost pushing him back.

"The hell are you doin?" He freaked out a bit and stepped back.

"Making sure I wasn't talking to a wall." Sollux pulled his hand back a bit and stuck it out properly to shake his hand. "Im Sollux Captor."

It took the other another moment, he seemed almost disgusted to have someone offer there hand, like he was far to superior to shake their hand. Eventually he did though, Sollux though he had a good grip. "Eridan Ampora. "


	2. Chapter 2 ( I apologize for this )

**READ IT PLEASE **

** Alright, so I get a lot of emails about this story, I'm completely out of the loop on Homestuck, I'm sorry, but it just stopped interesting me all together, so I cant bring myself to finish this story. But, I thought that would be unfair. Now, I opened up my old rp account and went through to try and find the old rp for you guys. It took my a while and there are about 275 replies in it. I have not edited it at all, it goes to you guys complete with names, dates, OOC chat bits, and hoards of spelling mistakes and autocorrect. **

**So, in summary, this is a COPY AND PASTE of the rp that the story was based on, because I dont ever plan to finish it D: the rp itself is unfinished, but it's now here for your reading enjoyment.**

**ITS REALLY LONG.**

**AND WEIRD**

**And I believe it switched from eridan and solluxat one point to karkat and john, and back and forth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Karkat Nubbyhorns VantasJohn Kidstuck Egbert<strong>

1 January 2012 at 20:41 ·

It was the beginning of the year and Sollux couldnt believe he had let one of his friends convince him to go to this school, there were plenty others out in the world that had much less of a reputation than this one, but noooo. Karkat just HAD to drag him here with him so the poor fuck didnt have to be all alone. "Baby." He mumbled while walking up the front steps, having already been left alone to feel his way around by the other boy which was becoming quite difficult.

Top of Form

Like · · Unfollow Post · See friendship

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan was moping around the hallways, gritting his teeth and growling silently to himself. His lousy human friend dragged him to this school because he didn't want to be /alone./ What an idiot! If he didn't want to be alone then WHY did he just ditch him? wwhatevver, he was a lousy weapon anyway and any meister who got him was going to be dreadfully sorry. Because eridan was NOT going to wield him. ...actually, he couldn't. Every time he tried it would burn his hands. He would have to find another, but how was that going to work? Just his presence alone repelled others, and he didn't know why.

1 January 2012 at 20:44 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sollux made it into the hallway after he pushed and bumped by random people in the hallway, he swore again at Karkat, he knew Sollux was blind as a bat and was gonna need at least a week or two to get used to area before he could walk around properly. He retreated to the wall, walking until he found a windowsill that he could hop up into and listen to the people. He never wanted to be a weapon to someone, how was a blind guy supposed to be a good weapon anyway? Its not like he could worn his partner of an attach is he couldnt see it. "Fucking Karkat, thinks he can juts run off.. Im gonna punch his lights in."

1 January 2012 at 20:46 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Heading to his locker he spotted a few girls giggling amongst themselves. Well, if his only friend had already ditched him for cod knows what, he might as well make new friends, and pretty ones at that. Slowly and casually he approached them, an awkward smile growing on his features. " er, hello-" The Girls turned to look at him, grimacing and pushing passed him. Eridan stayed comically smiling at the lockers, then dropped the smile, frowning. What was their problem. He wasn't even hitting on them. Cod. Dammit. Fuck his life. He smacked his forehead on the locker with a big sigh.

1 January 2012 at 20:58 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "You'll get bruises that way." The blind boy was staring forward, at the wall across from him instead of looking in the direction of the person he was talking to. It was normal for him to do that. He swung his legs a little on the window sill, smirking. "Haters gonna hate. But its all okay."

1 January 2012 at 21:01 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan glanced at him with a bit of a smug look, but quirked an eyebrow when he saw that he wasn't really looking at him. He looked in that direction, but no one was there. Oh. He's...blind. He looked back at him. " There are far too many haters in this place. Every one seems to be stuck up. " As if he was one to talk. He was stuck up himself. "So water you, blind or somefin?"

1 January 2012 at 22:36 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Yep, blind as a bat. But Im ok with it. And most of them are stuck up and snotty. This is a highclass school, its only natural that snobs would be sent here. Its best just to feel bad for them, because I know, as a gladly not well off kid, their friends are only gonna be there until they make a mistake. Then they're just a joke to their 'friends'" Why the hell was he try to cheer up this kid? He didnt even know him, and he doubted now that he thought about it, that what he was saying was very reassuring. After a moment of sitting there he hopped down from the window and felt his way over to the lockers, hopefully standing in front of the person he was talking to, he had ended up talking to a wall more than once while thinking that he was standing to look at someone.

1 January 2012 at 22:41 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan was rolling his eyes at what this blind kid had to say, knowing that everything was all true. Everyone here was fake. He watched as the other approached, stopping just a liiiittle bit off from him, and not even looking eridan's way. He tapped the boys shoulder. "Heh, you're not even facin' me." His eyes softened a little, feeling a little bad for him.

2 January 2012 at 21:02 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He blinked and turned towards the touch, blushing a bit from his mistake. "Damn, sorry. That happens sometimes, but Im pretty ok with it." His smile soon returned to his face, though he was still staring past the other and not at him.

2 January 2012 at 21:06 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan stared at him. He'd never spoken with a blind person before, it was a little hard not to laugh when Sollux was looking a little off. He felt bad for wanting to laugh and he smacked himself, mentally. " Don't worry. C'mon, i'll help you to the class room. "

3 January 2012 at 20:07 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Really? Damn that would be as awesome as getting to code the frogger game~" He was really glad for the help, hoping that he could bug this guy for help until he could find a teacher who dealt with his type of student.

3 January 2012 at 20:13 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** " ... what on earth is a frogger game? " he took the boys hand, tugging him a long. " whatever, i don't really care. so what are you anyway? a meister or a weapon? "

3 January 2012 at 20:30 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He blushed a little, despite being blind he wasnt used to people holding his hand. "I-Its a computer game.. Uh, weapon. You? oh! Cheesus christ! Im Sollux by the way."

3 January 2012 at 20:31 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** " Eridan. Nice to meet you, i guess. " He pushed him into the class room just a little roughly, then followed in after. "shit all the good seats are taken. fuck. " He looked around the room, the back seats were all taken. There were only seats available in front. "fuck. c'mon." He lead him to a seat.

3 January 2012 at 20:41 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He cursed a little at being pulled around like an old stuffed animal. "Hey watch your god damn step would you?!" He said as he tripped over a small box the teacher had set out and almost fell into the first row of desks.

3 January 2012 at 20:43 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** When sollux tumbled forward, Eridan only made it worse because he tried to stop him. Sol pulled Eridan down with him, right into the front row of tables. "cod dammit!" He tried to stop himself from landing on him, practically straddling the boy when they were on the ground.

3 January 2012 at 20:52 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sollux couldnt stop himself from punching the other in the left eye, it was simply a funny reflex that pretty much anyone had to be straddled on the ground when you cant see shit. He could hear the people in the seats giggling and talking about them, one or two more making a small gasp when he punched the other troll. "GET OFF ME!"

3 January 2012 at 20:56 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** 'aagh!' he sat up instantly upon being decked good in the eye. "fuck, sol! i didn't fuckin' mean to! christ!" He rubbed his eye, groaning at the pain before pulling himself off him and sitting on the floor, sulking. " it was an accident..uugh."

3 January 2012 at 21:17 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He grumbled and slowly got up, feeling around for where the desk was now. "It doesnt matter if it was an accident! You dont just roll around on a blind kid!"

3 January 2012 at 21:19 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** He stood up as well, fixing the front row of desks sloppily. "you pulled me the fuck down with you. " He sat down, rubbing his eye.

3 January 2012 at 21:23 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "You were hold my hand so tightly how the hell could I not?" He glared at him, not sure if he was doing it right as he felt around for the nearest empty seat

3 January 2012 at 21:26 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** " I said sorry. Take it or leave it. " He placed his elbow on the table, holding his head up with his hand and waiting for class to start.

3 January 2012 at 21:28 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Hn.." He frowned and sat down, feeling utterly embarrassed. People never picked him to be there partner because he was blind and kind of useless, now they were going to just laugh at him

3 January 2012 at 21:32 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan sat quietly at his table, feeling a little bit terrible for the blind weapon. He knew people were going to give him a hard time for being blind and staring at walls when he spoke to someone, and now they were going to poke fun at him even more because of Eridan. He sighed just a little, wondering if he should just offer to wield him? He would have wielded John, his human friend, but it burned to try and pick him up in his weapon form, but he was going to try and do it anyway. " ..." Maybe not. Maybe he'll ask Sollux, if he wasn't denied now.

4 January 2012 at 20:34 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sollux frowned more as he heard a teacher come in, throwing something into a very crowded back room before addressing the class, there were to many whispers and giggles around him for him to be able to hear the teachers name. The one thing he hated most about being blind was that everything else got so much louder. "Fuck.." He mumbled.

4 January 2012 at 20:41 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Everyone calm down." The teacher continued. Eridan looked over at Sollux, feeling so...bad...He looked away, putting a hand up to block his peripheral vision and Sollux. He wish he could just ask him now so he didn't have to feel so shitty. Dammit, hurry your stupid introduction up so everyone could pick our their weapons, lousy teacher! Eridan grumbled.

4 January 2012 at 21:09 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sollux frowned. He was glad that the classroom quieted down while he was speaking, he sounded like he was spinning around on a stupid old chair the entire time. He was going on about the rules and how they could chose there partners after class or after school, so long as they had one by the end of the week.

4 January 2012 at 21:19 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan eyed the teacher, only half paying attention to him. Most of his attention fell on the teachers stitches across his face. It reminded Eridan of his own stitches across his stomach. But that bolt in the head was just a mystery to him.

4 January 2012 at 21:40 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sollux hated the thought of having to find a partner. He was planning to stick around after class and talk to the teacher about maybe NOT having one if that was a possibility. He imagined that when Karkat brought him here he would be his partner, but he hadnt seen him at all since they got here. It took the psycho sounding teacher almost all of the class to talk, only letting them mingle during the last ten minutes.

4 January 2012 at 21:47 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** During these last ten minutes, Eridan pushed himself along with the table into Sollux's direction. They had been sitting together, kind of. He stared at him, then fixed his glasses. "sol?" he coughed.

4 January 2012 at 21:51 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He jumped a little, not having noticed him move over. He cleared his throat so it wouldnt crack when he spoke, slowly getting up. "What is it?"

4 January 2012 at 21:56 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "uh.." He stood up as well, rubbing his arm and looking down. " Do you want to be my weapon?" He came out with it instantly, then kept silent. Awaiting the rejection.

4 January 2012 at 21:58 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He blinked and turned a bit, actually staring at him. "Im sorry, did you not notice that Im kind of useless?" He had never been asked to be used before.

4 January 2012 at 22:00 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan's heart began pounding relentlessly when Sol's ..eyes? made contact with him. "whatever. i'm still offerin' because it doesn't look like anyone else is."

4 January 2012 at 22:04 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** ".." He frowned and turned away from him. "You dont have to offer if you dont want to.. Im not a charity case Ampora." He moved around the desk, being careful of the stairs

4 January 2012 at 22:31 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan face palmed, cursing himself for even wording it like that. He followed after him. "Sol, I want you as my weapon, alright? Shit, why the fuck are you so touchy? 'wweh wweh, I'm useless an no one wants me.' Cod dammit, get over it and just accept my offer." He was losing his fucking composure and fucking this up, bad.

4 January 2012 at 22:40 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Shut up before I punch you again!" He snarled at him, completely offended now. "Im not going to just go with you because news flash you stuck up little prat! NO ONE WANTS YOU EITHER! And your perfectly healthy." He walked faster, across the room and out the door, ignoring his plans the talk to the teacher, he didnt even care that the weird man was yelling at him to get back to glass

4 January 2012 at 22:45 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan was left in the dust, speechless. He watched as Sol left, mouth agape and reaching slightly toward Sol's ghost. "F-fuck..." He was going to kill John when he found him. " ... " He sat back at his desk, deciding it was better to just leave him and apologize later when they both had time to cool down.

4 January 2012 at 22:52 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He stormed off down the hall, having no fucking idea where he was going, but there were enough hallways and random turns to let him run around until he was tired and had calmed down. Downside was he was lost now.

4 January 2012 at 22:55 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Maka turned the corner, coming from the ladies room. She clapped her hands in a motion of drying them off, then slid her white gloves on, but stopped when she noticed someone standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall way. "Are you lost?" [HEHE, I HAVE DONE IT. MAKA HAS ENTERED. ... i have never rped maka before. ]

4 January 2012 at 23:11 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** /HAHAHA NICE/  
>He blinked when he heard the voice and nodded in her direction, turning a bit to face her. "Yes.. Can you help me get back to room 127? I kind of stormed out.."<p>

4 January 2012 at 23:19 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Oh, sure!" She stepped forward, taking his arm in a gentle manner. The fact that his eyes were missing didn't phase her, in fact, she might have thought it looked a little cool, but still felt bad for him. "You're blind, huh? I'm sorry...Maybe I could help you get around for a little, until you find a weapon that could take care of you? Or a Meister?"

4 January 2012 at 23:25 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Meister.. Im actualy planning to go into the non combat area's of the school. It would only be awkward and difficult for someone to use me. And please dont say sorry, really, you dont have to feel bad for me." He was a little sick of people feeling bad for him, but she was being so nice, he just couldnt snap at her.

4 January 2012 at 23:29 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** [ Sorry! Deleted last reply cause it didn't make much sense! XD I am looking up soul eater stuff right now. ]

5 January 2012 at 15:31 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** She smiled more, helping him along the way. "Think of you and your Meister as one person. If you don't have eyes, he or she does." She giggled a little, "And if your Meister has a hard time listening, then you can be his or her ears. " She looked at the numbers on the doors, trying to find his classroom. "But, you don't have to listen to me, you know. Do what feels right!"

5 January 2012 at 15:36 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He frowned, thinking about what she was saying while looking down at his feet, or in that direction. "Hm.. I suppose that makes sense." He fallowed alongside of her, hearing the familiar voices as they got close to the classroom

5 January 2012 at 16:46 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Here it is, room 127!" She lead him toward the door, peering into the room. "I know you probably don't like getting much help, but, do you need help finding a seat, or will you be okay?"

5 January 2012 at 16:49 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "No Im fine, they're just talking right now, we were given the last bit of class to socialize. Thank you though.." He thought for a moment and then second guessed himself. "Uh.. actually, with people moving around in there I wouldnt mind some help getting to a seat"

5 January 2012 at 16:55 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** She nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when Sollux asked for help. "No problem." She took his hand, leading him back in. "So, what's your name?" She pulled a seat out for him. Eridan was gone, probably to sulk somewhere.

5 January 2012 at 17:02 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He smiled and sat down, thanking her again. "Im Sollux." /short reply is short, sorry

5 January 2012 at 17:04 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "I'm Maka, it's nice to meet you!" She stood in front of his desk, smiling at him even though he couldn't see. "Good luck, I'll see you around!" She turned, and left, waving a goodbye to Stein. "Goodbye, Maka."

5 January 2012 at 17:09 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "See ya." He said, guessing she had already left though. He looked down at here his hands would be and frowned, listening to other peoples conversations as he waited to the bell to ring

5 January 2012 at 17:10 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** In another part of the school, John was sitting behind someone who had caught his attention. He was swinging his legs, waiting for class to be over so that he could ask this guy if he was a Meister. He grinned a little, the time seeming to be on his side. He glanced passed boy, to the teacher with red hair. "Alright, I guess the last 5 minutes of class don't matter, get outta here so I can see my darling Maka.." He swooned just a little, thinking of his daughter.

5 January 2012 at 17:57 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat almost shouted thank god when the flamboyant man let them got and he gathered up his things and stood, wanting to get the fuck out of there. He had moved into a new house to be closer to the school withe his friend and wanted the day to end so he could go back and unpack.

5 January 2012 at 18:01 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John shoved everything into his backpack quickly so that he wouldn't lose the other. he thought about maybe calling out to him, but then an awkward situation would arise, surely. "er.." Second thoughts were gathering in his head now, and he was starting to think maybe it was a bad idea.

5 January 2012 at 18:07 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He stood up after gathering his things, though he had been sitting in the second to last row so he had to wait for others to move out of the seats and donw the isles before he could leave

5 January 2012 at 18:11 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John looked at the wave of students, sighing at being cornered in the back. Some students were stopping in the middle of everyone to talk and catch up, what the hell? One particular student though, decided that he would cause trouble while he waited for the students to move out of the way. "Oh hey, beaver boy!" He smacked John right on the back, and John was nearly knocked forward. " ..ow! what the fuck?"

5 January 2012 at 18:16 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat heard the remark and looked back into the corner, raising an eye brow as he watched them, finding himself a little offended.

5 January 2012 at 18:19 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "You a weapon or a meister?" He pulled John forward by his shirt collar. John glared at him, smacking the kid upside the head with a good swing. " back off!" And so the kid did, with a glare though. "Fucking beaver!" Most of the kids had hurried out, not wanting to get caught in their fight, if one even broke out. Fights got pretty bad in this school, especially between two weapons.

5 January 2012 at 18:25 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat frowned and made his way back up the stairs, fully intending to punch this annoying boy. "HEY FUCKASS! What the hell do you think your doing?!"

5 January 2012 at 18:30 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** The student looked down at the approaching troll. "Hey, freak, this has nothing to do with you. Why don't you go crawl back into your candy-corn cave?" John looked between the two, becoming really fucking embarrassed.

5 January 2012 at 18:34 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Why dont I shove my foot up your ass?!" He grabbed Johns sleeve and shoved him behind him, not out of concern but simply because he was in his way. "Fucking piece of shit!"

5 January 2012 at 18:36 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "w-whoa!" He stumbled behind karkat, then turned on his heel to see what was going on. "Why don't you try it, you fucking Troll?" He grabbed Karkat's shoulder, And went to strike him across the face. It really was too bad the teacher had left.

5 January 2012 at 18:40 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He growled and grabbed his arm, spinning around until he slammed the stupid kids face into the wall, grabbing his hair and slamming his face into it again and again. "Whats that you say you little fuck?! Trolls are superior in ever god damn day to humans because its so damn obvious? And that your sorry your a damn stupid little fucking weapon that no one will ever take? OH SO SAD!"

5 January 2012 at 18:43 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "F-fuck! I'm sorry!" He flailed about. "Stop!" John watched, hands brought up to cover his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was freaking out or if he was happy? He did squeak however, the first time karkat smashed the kids face against the wall.

5 January 2012 at 18:47 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "GOOD!" He pulled his face back from the wall and, still holding his hair, turned him to John. "Now apologize for being a sorry fuck!"

5 January 2012 at 18:50 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** The kid glared at John, nose bleeding and his lip was busted. "Fuck off, I already said it." John stared at him, mouth still covered and he was freaking out more. "dude..just.." John muttered.

5 January 2012 at 18:54 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He grinned and lowered him to his knees, stomping down on his ankle with all of his weight. "Yeah dumbass to me! Now apologize before I brake you fucking leg!"

5 January 2012 at 18:56 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** He screamed for him to stop. "Shit! F-fuck off!" John stepped forward, not wanting this to continue. It wasn't amusing anymore. "cut it out!"

5 January 2012 at 18:59 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat looked up at him and dropped the boy, stepping off of him. "Fine. Fucking waste of time if you dont want him to say he's sorry."

5 January 2012 at 19:01 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "he..did say sorry?"

5 January 2012 at 19:03 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "To me. Not to you. But, whatever, come on lets get out of here." He stepped over the boy and pushed John down the steps with him

5 January 2012 at 19:05 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "uh, oh. okay." He grabbed his backpack before being pushed down the stairs, trying to keep up. He looked at the beaten kid at the corner of his eye, a small glare on his features and a small red gleam taking over his blue eye color, then disappearing when he turned away.

5 January 2012 at 19:09 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "You should find less dorky glasses. Or something. Dont be so god damn wimpy!" He lectured him poorly after they left the classroom, mostly because he was tired and half asleep

5 January 2012 at 19:12 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "don't start bullying me after beating up a bully!" he crossed his arms, pouting. "they're the only pair i like, don't judge me! besides, he wasn't making fun of my glasses..."

5 January 2012 at 19:16 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Yeah I know he was poking fun at your teeth. And Im not bullying! Im just an ass." He grinned a bit and stuck his hands into his pockets.

5 January 2012 at 19:18 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "heh.." John pulled his hands inside of his sleeves more, shivering. "um, are you a Meister?"

5 January 2012 at 19:20 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He nodded, noticing that the kid was cold but ignoring it. "Yeah. hat of it?"

5 January 2012 at 19:22 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "do you want to be my partner?" Her perked up a little, smiling a big dorkish smile without meaning to.

5 January 2012 at 19:24 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He looked at him, stepping back for a moment and circling him. "What kind of weapon are you? Ever been in combat before?"

5 January 2012 at 19:26 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John watched, but didn't turn with him. He stayed still, blinking. " i'm a sickle." he paused, then continued. " i've never fought before.."

5 January 2012 at 19:32 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Huh, combat virgin, bad, sickle.. nice type, large or small?" He stopped walking around him and stood in front of him.

5 January 2012 at 19:33 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** " uum." He poofed into the weapon, rather than to just explain it. The small weapon was on the floor, and was oddly shaped. it's color looked to be an icy blue with a white handle.

5 January 2012 at 19:40 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Hm. Nice." He walked over and picked him up, making sure that the contact didnt hurt him. "Hmmmm.. Yeah sure why the fuck not."

5 January 2012 at 19:43 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Im Karkat then."

5 January 2012 at 19:43 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "oh, careful!" he panicked a little at being held, afraid that he would burn him. A moment passed before he realized that the other was fine. " huh..oh..oh! you're holding me!" He sounded so happy and excited.

5 January 2012 at 19:45 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He gave the weapon an odd look, seeing the boy in the reflection of the blade. "No shit sherlock."

5 January 2012 at 19:47 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John looked at him, seeming a little more confident now. " i'm john. "

5 January 2012 at 19:57 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Well then nice to meet you partner." He smiled a bit at him

5 January 2012 at 20:04 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "nice to meet you too." He smiled once more, looking quite cheery. He poofed back, stumbling backward. "whoa."

5 January 2012 at 20:05 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He grabbed his arm, pulling him upright. "Fuck your clumsy."

5 January 2012 at 20:08 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan suddenly appeared, walking up to the two boys. "Hey, John. I was won-.." He stopped, panicking when he finally noticed the other. Damn! Did John already find a partner? THIS GUY? whoever he was. No no no, John was going to be his weapon...as soon as he figured out a way to stop getting burned. "Who is this?" He looked at Karkat, grimacing just a little. John stood upright, pulling his arm from Karkat. "um."

5 January 2012 at 20:11 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat snorted after taking one look at Eridan and mumbled. "Damn Highbloods.." He stood up straight and put his hands back into his pockets.

5 January 2012 at 20:15 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "this is my partner, karkat. say hello." he glared just a little, trying to send Eridan a hidden message of *Don't you dare fuck this up or i will cull you.* John then smiled. Eridan flinched though, glancing at John then at the other, clearly getting the message. "Hey Kar. "

5 January 2012 at 20:19 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Karkat." He corrected and nodded. "And Hello." He had only run into snobby stuck up highbloods so far and he was just going to fuck up the next one to talk to him about being a lowblood or his horns.

5 January 2012 at 20:22 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Whatever." He crossed his arms, looking away from him and back to John. "Your partner, huh? What's wrong with me, I thought this was why you brought me to this school with you? So i could wield you?" John bit his lip, sort of feeling bad but he knew that Eridan just couldn't wield him. Every time he tried, Eridan burned himself, badly. "eridan...you're not able to hold me, you just get burned." He took eridan's hands, turning them over to see the blisters there. " i can keep trying. "

5 January 2012 at 20:27 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat watched for a moment, feeling bad for the other troll, then swearing loudly, almost running off. He stopped and turned to John. "I'll find you later!" Then turned and continued to run. "AWFUCK SOLLUX WHERE ARE YOU?!"

5 January 2012 at 20:30 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John jumped when Karkat swore, both of them turning to stare at him. "uh..okay, bye?" Eridan watched, shoulders sinking and rolling his eyes. "Sol isn't in that direction. " He pointed in the direction that He came from. "You left your blind friend back there, room 127!" He wondered if karkat even heard him? "KAAAAR!"

5 January 2012 at 20:34 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He heard him and swore again turning around and running in the right direction to go and find the boy.

5 January 2012 at 20:35 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John watched him run in the other direction, then grabbed Eridan's wrist, pulling him along to follow karkat. Nothing was happening anyway.

5 January 2012 at 20:39 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He kept running down the hallway, he wa in pretty go shape so he didnt have to stop. "Sollux?!" He called out when he got to the classroom.  
>Sol growled when he heard him and stood up from where he was sitting. "God damn nub horns! Where the hell have you been?! Get over here so I can punch you in the balls!" lololol/

5 January 2012 at 20:42 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** [ XDDDD

5 January 2012 at 20:45 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John and Eridan caught up soon after, both out of breath, although John looked a little worse off. "aah...holy crap." Eridan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, catching his breath quickly. "You're so out of shape, it's a good thing you're a weapon, otherwise you'd suck as a meister." John sat on the floor. "oh, can it, tuna-face." Eridan turned his nose up and away from the human. "whatever."

6 January 2012 at 20:49 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sollux growled as Karkat walked into the classroom and over to him, being greeted by a kick to the stomach. "F-Fuck!" He yelled, though it was grate improvement from the previous offer.

6 January 2012 at 20:53 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John flinched at seeing that, feeling the pain, but not really. "ouch..." [ short reply is short! ]

6 January 2012 at 20:56 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** /lol sympathy pains/

Karkat straightened up after a moment and let out a long breath. "I deserved that.." He groaned as he pulled his sweater back into place. Sollux frowned when he heard Eridans voice and hissed out under his breath. "What the hell is this? Your hanging out with the Hipster jack ass?"

6 January 2012 at 21:02 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan shot a glare at Sollux, but it was just a little soft. He didn't actually feel angry, he felt bad. Still, he retaliated. "That's quite an accusation there, 2D." The simple fact that he was linking Sollux to a character from a music bad was probably hipster enough, and also douche baggish of him, considering 2D was scrawny, weird and also missing eyes.

6 January 2012 at 21:09 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sollux didnt even know who that was and he hissed in hi direction. "Fish fucker!" He glared back, though not sure if he was doing it right and tarted to walk over to him, intending to hit him again.

6 January 2012 at 21:15 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan stood there, but decided that if this kid was going to hit him, then fine. He wasn't going to hit a blind person, he wasn't that much of an asshole. John looked up at the both of them. "guys? why are you fighting?!"

6 January 2012 at 21:27 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He stomped over to him and stopped just in front of him. "Fine, but you fucking apologize for treating me like a damn charity case!" He was intending to accept his offer to be his partner, though still being kind of pissed off at him. He had to agree that no one else was going to ask him.

6 January 2012 at 21:37 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "I didn't mean to treat you like one! All I did was offer to be your Meister and you flipped your shit on me! The fuck should I apologize for?!" He growled down at him, having already apologized for their earlier crash-accident. He wasn't going to apologize for ASKING!

6 January 2012 at 21:40 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He had forgotten that he apologized for it. "You were only offering because no one else was and you fucking pointed it out! I know damn well that no one is going to ask because Im blind but its not like I enjoy being reminded of it!" Karkat jut stared at them, getting a little pissed that hi friend had been picked on, or thats what it sounded like

6 January 2012 at 21:44 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan let his hands unfold, and fall to his sides where he would sigh heavily. "I asked nicely, but you pulled out the whole "excuuuse me, i'm a little useless at the moment" card." He had done a shitty impression of him, then continued. "I asked because no one else was AN because i actually WANT you as my weapon! Is that so fuckin' bad? " He grit his teeth this time, hands clenching just a little. He knew he fucked up a lot, and wasn't very good at being sincere, but this was him trying his best.

6 January 2012 at 22:23 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "I- ...You! ..." He frowned, not being able to think of anything, he guessed his argument meeter must have run out or something and he sighed, crossing his arms. "Im just not used to people asking unless they plan on dumping me within the next week."

6 January 2012 at 23:03 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Well, I won't dump you, that would be pretty shitty." he pushed a little bit of hair from Sollux's 'eyes'. " Will you be my weapon, sol?" His voice relaxed, sounding a lot less harsh.

6 January 2012 at 23:08 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He smirked a bit after feeling his fingers and nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah.."

6 January 2012 at 23:10 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "oh, eridan! i'm so proud of you!" John suddenly stood up, practically screaming. "you found a weapon!" Eridan flinched, looking at him with a small growl. "Stop yelling!" He rubbed his ear, grumbling.

6 January 2012 at 23:14 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat wa trying not to laugh in the corner, though the scene was similar to some of the ones in his beloved movies. "THAT WAS SO PATHETIC!" He laughed out loud, holding his sides. "Fuck! It was like something out of a bad movie!" Sollux frowned at him and pouted. "I thought it was sweet.."

6 January 2012 at 23:17 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan flushed purple, now turning to glare at Karkat. He backed right the fuck away from Sollux, realizing that it WAS pretty fucking sappy and weird. "Fuck off, Kar! Hmph..." He crossed his arms, just looking away from everyone. John giggled a little, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. " what a dramatic day. "

6 January 2012 at 23:20 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "KARKAT" He corrected again and walked over to Sol, slipping his arm around his. "Hey, I talked to that freaky guy in charge, he said we can walk around a bit to get a look at the place then head home. Sol blinked and then smiled. "Really? That would be great! I almost got lost earlier."

6 January 2012 at 23:25 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan backed away further, gasping silently at how Karkat held Sollux. That was...Where they..? John looked at Eridan, who seemed to be Gawking. "...earth to eridan." He snapped his fingers in front of his face, which grabbed his attention. "Wha? What do you want, gutterblood?" "quit acting weird, will you? come on, we should go home and fix your hands. " He pointed down to Eridan's hands, to which Eridan raised to look at. It seemed that his blisters opened a little, and they were bleeding slightly. "For fuck's sake..."

6 January 2012 at 23:32 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat growled when he heard 'gutterblood' having expected it to be directed at him, and with his awesome romcom mood sensing powers he laughed. "Dumbass. If I dont hold onto him he'll trip on something."

6 January 2012 at 23:35 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "O-oh..Right." He looked up from his hands, to Karkat. " So why aren't you the one wielding Sol instead?" John merely elbowed Eridan in the stomach, trying to get him to shut up before he ruins everything. "Ah! Fuck off!"

6 January 2012 at 23:40 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Oh well, he did for a while." Sol yawned a bit while talking. "But it just didnt feel right, you know?" And Karkat nodded. "The whole point of coming to this place was to find someone new."

6 January 2012 at 23:44 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John shivered again, rubbing his clothed arms. "i forgot my coat in the other class room, i'm gonna go get it before someone else does!" He dashed out of the room before Eridan could even stop him. "COD DAMMIT...Urgh, whatever." Whatever seemed to be Eridans favorite word. He looked at Karkat, taking on a bit more of a serious look. " ..."

6 January 2012 at 23:49 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "What?" He asked, glaring at him a bit. Sol rolled his eyes and slipped out of his arm, walking over to Eridan. "Well, in the spirit of new partners, why dont you go after yours and I'll go with mine."

6 January 2012 at 23:53 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Hold on, I gotta tell you somethin' about that kid first." He looked down at his hand, parts of it were a little black, other parts an off-white color, and from where the blisters were tearing was purple blood. "He's a little off. He whispers a lot, like he's talkin' with someone, an he has fuckin' rage fits. He looks harmless, but he's a little bastard when he's angry."

7 January 2012 at 00:02 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Hm, well I'll keep an eye out for that then. Nothing I cant handle." He said and walked off after him, not really paying attention to what he said. Sol frowned and grabbed Eridans hand, feeling the blisters and skin. "What happened?"

7 January 2012 at 00:05 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan watched Karkat leave, aware that he didn't pay mind to what he was saying. He turned back, flinching when Sollux grabbed his hand, but not enough to pull away. " ..I tried to hold John's weapon form, but it burned my skin. Actually, it's more like frost bite, I guess. I kept tryin' an that's now it got so fuckin' bad."

7 January 2012 at 00:11 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "...shouldnt you have this wrapped or something?" He looked back at him, a little worried.

7 January 2012 at 00:13 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Me n' John were headed home to do that, but he fuckin' ran off." He held Sollux's hand gently, starting to walk. "I'll take care of it later. "

7 January 2012 at 00:19 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Stupid. Its gonna get infected." He smirked a bit, walking with him close to the wall so that he could run his hands along it. "Where are we?"

7 January 2012 at 00:21 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Locker room, I gotta grab my stuff." Elsewhere, John had found the kid that was bullying him. He was still in the classroom, unable to actually walk because of his ankle Karkat had stepped on. John was practically straddling the boy, eyes aglow with red. He had his hand raised to the boys throat, his index and middle fingers missing and replaced by the thin icy blade of his weapon. "i don't like you.."

7 January 2012 at 00:36 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Oh, sounds legit." Sol smirked and kept close to him, bumping into a bench for a moment then walking around it.  
>Karkat walked down the hall, he knew where John was headed so he just took hi time, figuring he would meet him in the hall once he had gotten his sweater.<p>

7 January 2012 at 00:43 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Wh-what the fuck are you doing" He tried to push away, but he still felt pretty ragged. John pressed the blade to the kids throat, and the kid shrieked, feeling it burning on his skin. "say g'bye!"

7 January 2012 at 00:53 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat heard the scream and took off at a run, reaching the classroom quickly and running into it. "John!"

7 January 2012 at 00:54 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John turned quickly, weapon disappearing. "uh, karkat!" He got off the kid, leaving him pretty much unharmed. "what's up?"

7 January 2012 at 00:58 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "What the hell was that?!" He barked at him, looking around the room

7 January 2012 at 16:18 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "well, he was just sitting there and groaning! you broke his nose after all, and i felt bad for him. i tried to put his nose back into place, which was why i was ..." he broke into a low whisper, head falling loosely to one side. The kid was freaking the fuck out. "H-hey man, get that fucker away from me! Get some help!"

7 January 2012 at 16:21 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat frowned, stepping closer and grabbing Johns arm roughly, shaking him. "Stop acting like a fucking nut case and come on! I've got better things to do than make sure you dont kill some kid!"

7 January 2012 at 17:34 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John snapped back, looking up at Karkat. " i wasn't trying to kill anyone! stop shaking me..!" The "me" was long an dragged out, and he started to whine childishly.

7 January 2012 at 17:38 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He let him go and pushed him towards the door. "Do you have your fucking sweater? Come onnnnn, I've got to gooooo"

7 January 2012 at 17:49 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "yeah, i have my coat." He slipped it on over his already thick sweater as he was being pushed out of the room. The other kid was left there, groaning and so pissed off. "WHAT THE FUCK? DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

7 January 2012 at 17:51 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "OH SHUT UP! SOMEONE FROM THE NEXT CLASS WILL NOTICE YOU!" He yelled back at him a they left the room. Then he frowned. "Well Sol went off with your fishy friend so now I got nothin to do."

7 January 2012 at 17:53 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** ಠnಠ

7 January 2012 at 17:54 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** [ LOl face?

7 January 2012 at 17:54 · Like

· Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "i don't have very much to do either! with eridan not around i'm pretty much free to do anything, but i don't know what?" He was pretty thrilled that Eridan wasn't around, because that meant no more trying to be wielded by him, and no longer hurting him. "i'm pretty hungry though, maybe we can go eat and get to know each other more?"

7 January 2012 at 17:58 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He shrugged and nodded, once again shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sure, why the fuck not?" /Almost forgot how to spell why for a min

7 January 2012 at 18:00 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John started to walk, hands in his pockets and bundled up good with 2 sweaters and a coat on. He seemed pretty warm, but he still couldn't help but shiver. "hmm...i could go for some nice warm soup."

7 January 2012 at 18:07 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He gave him an odd look and hummed a "Fine" then after a moment he started talking. "So what the hell i this anyway, you sick or something?"

7 January 2012 at 18:08 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "huh?" he tilted his head up to look at him, blinking. "no, i'm just always cold. it's probably why eridan can't hold me in weapon form, cause he's so hot-blooded. haven't you seen the frost on the blade when you picked me up?" He sniffled, wiping his nose. "aah, but this is actually probably a cold.."

7 January 2012 at 18:13 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He shook his head and wrapped his arm around John's shoulder, pulling him closer to provide some extra warmth. "Didnt see a damn thing. Might a well take you to the nurse to get some meds then"

7 January 2012 at 19:10 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John snuggled into him, the thought of it being a little weird never crossed his mind. "oh, no that's okay. i don't really like taking medication. i just want to go eat."

7 January 2012 at 19:15 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He shrugged again and mumbled another fine, it not like people usually attended the first day of school anyway/lol/ "Yeah sure whatever, where do you want to go then?"

7 January 2012 at 19:26 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "i know this cafe in town! they have great soup but i never really get to go there because eridan can't stand the place because they play jazz music. he says the music sucks." he pouted a little.

7 January 2012 at 19:29 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Hipsters think everything sucks until its considered cool." He frowned and started walking to the exit. "Alright then, lead the fucking way."

7 January 2012 at 19:32 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John ran forward, out into the open where he could feel the warmth of the sun. "yes, it feels so nice out here!" The sun glanced down, laughing it's usual creepy laugh. "alright, this way!" Meanwhile, back in the locker room, Eridan was getting nervous. "Fuck, Sol..I don't like that John's alone with your friend."

7 January 2012 at 19:37 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat smirked a bit and shook his head, fallowing him.

"Why not?" Sollux had sat down on a bench to avoid walking into anything more.

7 January 2012 at 19:38 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan sat next to him, biting his lip nervously. " I'm afraid John might hurt him or somethin'."

7 January 2012 at 19:41 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "But he sounds so small, and Karkat's fought plenty of stuff worse than one little boy." Sol smiled and nudged him a bit. "Really, he wont hurt him, Karkats not the type to put up with bullshit

7 January 2012 at 19:42 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "..." He shut his eyes, sighing. " Alright then. Do you have any more classes you need to go to or can we leave?"

7 January 2012 at 19:46 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Um.." He thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, people arent really going to be doing anything but free time today."

7 January 2012 at 21:26 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Elsewhere once more, John was leading Karkat to the cafe, when suddenly he noticed white fluffy snowflakes falling before him. " ...whoa! why is it snowing?"

8 January 2012 at 19:44 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He frowned, having hi eyes closed for a moment. "That bullshit John its fucking september." He stared though when he opened his eyes, why the hell was it showing? "What the hell.."

8 January 2012 at 19:47 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** " why does it gotta snow NOW? i'm already cold!" he pouted. "uuuuuurgh." He pulled his arms inside his sweater.

8 January 2012 at 19:51 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Dont be a wuss.." He shivered as well, rubbing his arms, he only had his t-shirt on. "Damn, this isnt possible."

8 January 2012 at 19:52 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John looked at him, feeling like a hog because of all his layers of sweaters. "do you want to wear my coat?"

8 January 2012 at 19:56 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He shook his head and shivered again, pushing him. "N-No lets just get inside"

8 January 2012 at 19:57 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "ah! fine..!" he stumbled forward, nearly slipping from the sludge that was already beginning to form on the ground. "eek!" He clung to Karkat.

8 January 2012 at 20:00 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Shit!" He yelled, slipping on a patch of ice and falling backwards into the slush and mud, getting soaked.

8 January 2012 at 20:02 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John let go of him, NOT wanting to fall. Nope, he didn't even really bother to catch karkat either. " are you okay?" He looked down at him, arms still inside his sweaters.

8 January 2012 at 20:23 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Son of a bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Dont just push me into a god damn puddle!" He growled and got back up, trying to wipe off his shirt like it would make it any less wet

8 January 2012 at 20:26 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** " it was an accident! i would have tried to catch you but, " He pushed his arms against the sweater, to show where they were. " ..sorry."

8 January 2012 at 20:29 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He grumbled and glared at the sky that was quickly getting darker "Whatever, let jut get out of this freak snow before it gets worse."

8 January 2012 at 20:40 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John nodded, shivering even more now. His lips were turning a little blue. " the cafe is just around the corner, come on." He pushed one of his arms through his sleeve, taking Karkat's hand and pulling him along.

8 January 2012 at 20:46 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat grumbled and shivered as well, pulling his arm away and leaning on John in attempt to get warmer. "D-Damn.. where is this place o-of yours?" Holy of fuck, why was it so cold out?!

8 January 2012 at 20:50 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John couldn't provide much heat. He technically was the epitome of coldness. He was used to it, but couldn't stop himself from shivering all the time. The heat that Karkat was giving off was slowly disappearing so he tried to hurry it up. "almost there."

8 January 2012 at 21:00 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "F-Fuck.." The wind had picked up and was blowing more snow around like a bitch. By the time they reached the cafe he was pretty much a pathetic bundle of shivering and runny nose.

8 January 2012 at 21:02 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** They quickly hurried into the cafe, where it was nice and toasty inside. John's lips were blue and his cheeks and nose were a rosy red color. He looked fine, and dealt with the cold with ease, even though he complained about it a lot, he was pretty okay with it, even probably liking it. Karkat on the other hand...ouch. " let's go sit by a heater." he pulled him toward a suitable table, away from any windows.

8 January 2012 at 21:09 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He nodded and fallowed him to the heater, wiping his nose and trying to top his teeth from chattering. He had lived down south with Sollux so neither of them had ever seen now none the less be caught in it without a jacket. He was freezing

8 January 2012 at 21:14 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John pulled his jacket off, offering it to Karkat. "please put it on, okay? " He narrowed his eyes at him, though still looking a little pouty. " you should have put it on when i asked earlier. "

8 January 2012 at 21:26 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "I didnt think it was gonna get so fucking cold!" He snapped at him, taking the coat anyway and putting it on, wrapping it around him tightly. He couldnt stop himself from shaking and he at closer to the heater. "F-Fuck.. I've never even seen snow before.."

8 January 2012 at 21:28 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "well, maybe next time you'll listen to me!" A waitress came over, asking what they would like. " oh, umm! " He ordered an odd combination of Chicken noodle soup, crackers, a sandwich and a Hot chocolate milk with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and marshmallows on top.

8 January 2012 at 21:37 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** " And you~?" she turned to look at the troll, smiling.

8 January 2012 at 21:38 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Tea.." He mumbled, his focus mostly on how to blend himself to the heater without getting burned.

8 January 2012 at 21:39 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John looked at him. " aren't you hungry?" He nudged karkat's leg with his foot since they were sitting across from each other.

8 January 2012 at 21:42 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He shook his head, hissing at him a bit. "No, I just want tea."

8 January 2012 at 21:43 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "It won't be too long." She turned away and left. John glanced at him, keeping quiet. He felt bad that Karkat was a little soaked...ah! but a bright idea came to mind. "want to wear one of my sweaters instead of keeping that wet shirt on?"

8 January 2012 at 21:51 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He blinked and looked at him. "Thats actualy a good i-idea." He pulled his arms into the coat and pulled his t-shirt off underneath it, tossing it to the side then stuck his hand out of the sleeve. "Gimmie."

8 January 2012 at 21:53 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John smiled, pulling off his sweater and handing it to him. "it's so much better when you listen!" He was left with a white sweater that had light blue snow flakes on it. His teeth still chattered, but he didn't seem bothered by the cold very much, even though he looked like a popsicle at this point. He pressed his feet on the heaters, letting out a content sigh.

8 January 2012 at 22:12 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat pulled the sweater on under the jacket and then pulled John close to him in attempts to warm him up as well. "I dont like to listen to other people. Im the fucking leader, end of story.

10 January 2012 at 18:56 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John curled next to him, trying too mooch off his heat and also the heat from the heater. "leader of what?" Yes, That was was a question that was just asked.

10 January 2012 at 19:01 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Uh.." He paused and had to think for a moment, his mind going blank until he growled and squeezed him. "EVERYTHING!"

10 January 2012 at 19:04 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** He giggled at his pause, hugging him tight. " fine with me. but you better listen once in a while, okay?" The waitress came back with Karkat's tea and John's hot chocolate. His soup and sandwich were on the way, she said, then left.

10 January 2012 at 19:08 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He nodded and let the boy go to grab his tea and sip at it happily. "Mmkay."

Sollux stood up and straightened his shirt, holding out his hand to Eridan. "I think we should go back to class though, just incase there's something important."

10 January 2012 at 19:12 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat looked over at him and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, the cold outside was giving him a headache. "Nevermind."

17 January 2012 at 22:49 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "..." John rolled his eyes and continued to eat the rest of his food. " well, since we're stuck here we might as well get to know each other. you first!."

17 January 2012 at 22:54 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Me fir- Oh no! I dont do fucking back stories kid no fucking way! They are lame ways people 'geeet ta effin knooooow eachother' in the worse of romantic movies! No! 100% refusal."

17 January 2012 at 22:56 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "..." John just stared at him, keeping quiet. He looked back down and raised the bowl of soup to his lips, sipping the rest down. " you watch romantic movies?" He placed the bowl down, looking back up at him.

17 January 2012 at 23:05 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** A blush spread across his face, pushing John when he set the bowl down, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him close. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! B-Because they're not lame or stupid they are fantastic insight for reasonable relationships and I use them to study!"

17 January 2012 at 23:07 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John gasped at being pulled toward him, but otherwise wasn't scared. He kind of just raised an eyebrow at him, not seeing what the big deal was. " i didn't say any of that, calm down already. "

17 January 2012 at 23:26 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He stared at him for a moment longer and then let him go, he was more used to people laughing at his choice in movies, or telling him they were lame and stupid

17 January 2012 at 23:27 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John straightened his sweater out, then sat back down. "sheesh, are you always this violent?"

17 January 2012 at 23:28 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Maybe" He said, sipping at his tea again, it didnt seem right for someone to angry to be drinking something that was made for calm people

17 January 2012 at 23:29 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** The lights in the cafe began to flicker, then suddenly they just went out. "whoa.." John placed his feet on the heater again, already feeling it becoming weaker. " oh, great.."

17 January 2012 at 23:35 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat glared at the heater, resisting the urge to throw it out the window. He turned to one of the girls who worked there. "Hey! Dont just fucking stand there do something about this shit!"

17 January 2012 at 23:38 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** The waitress turned to him, huffing. "excuse you? the power just went out! we can't do anything about it. we just need to wait until it comes back. hopefully soon." John slipped under the table and sat against the heater.

17 January 2012 at 23:42 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Thats complete bullshit! You expect people to sit in your damp dark resturant cafe shitty what ever the hell place it is and freeze there asses off! Some smart thing you are!" He reached under the table and pulled John up, growling at the girl and he threw John's food into a bag and dragged him to the door. "I hope you dont expect me to pay for your cold food."

17 January 2012 at 23:46 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "wh-what?" He squirmed around to try and get him to let go. The waitress huffed again, and went to get some candles. "karkat, i don't want to go out there!" he clung to a random table, and held on tight.

17 January 2012 at 23:56 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Oh? Gonna stay here and freeze to death? Fine go right ahead." He glared at him and let the boy go, walking out the front door while yelling. "Pretty damn sure other places have power, and BACK UP GENERATORS."

18 January 2012 at 00:00 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John looked up at him, grip loosening and was going to say something but the other had already left. "w-wait..!" he pulled out about 10 bucks and quickly put it near the cash, before running back out after him. "karkat?" He looked around.

18 January 2012 at 00:05 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He was a good deal away, on his way back to the school, though his black hair was easy to spot in all the white

18 January 2012 at 00:14 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John shivered and rubbed his arms, looking both ways for him. he spotted a bit of black some ways in front, and he ran after, or tried to. His legs were shivering already and the snow was deep already. "karkat..!" He forgot his coat in the cafe.

18 January 2012 at 00:22 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** When he heard his name the boy looked back, swearing when he saw him and walked back towards him, unzipping his coat and pulling John into it with him. "Fucking twit, what the hell are you thinking?!"

18 January 2012 at 00:26 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "sh-shut up, you were going to drag me out h-here anyway." He snuggled into him, shivering. "f-fuck."

18 January 2012 at 00:31 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He frowned and held him close for a moment, giving him back the coat. "Come on lets get back to the school."

18 January 2012 at 00:34 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Being a weapon of ice, and also being a cold soul, he wasn't immune to the frigid weather. If anything, it sped up the freezing process. He was used to the cold, but this was getting really bad. he was shivering badly now, his entire body was just spazzing out.

18 January 2012 at 00:41 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He swore and turned the corner away from the school, his arm around Johns shoulder as he walked quickly down the road, unlocking the door to a small house and pulling John inside.

18 January 2012 at 00:44 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John was having a horrific time keeping up with him, but managed somehow. As soon as they stepped into the house, john's legs gave out on him and he fell onto his knees, still clinging to karkat.

18 January 2012 at 00:49 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat swore again and closed the door properly, then picked John up, carrying him into the basement and setting him down on the couch, now that he was inside he was fine, but John didnt look good at all. He pulled a few blankets around him and went into another room, coming back out with a few logs of wood and throwing them into the wood burning stove, setting them on fire and fanning the flames for a moment

18 January 2012 at 01:22 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** He laid quietly on the couch, except for his teeth chattering. his eyes had sort of frozen shut because of the tears that built up, but they would be able to open again once he heated up. "g-god d-damn it..." he pulled the blanket over his face, the heat from his breath would heat him up a little until the fire started.

18 January 2012 at 01:40 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat was happy for the wood stove, it was the main source of heat in his house when the power went out, even when it didnt it was much cheaper to use. He walked over to karkat and picked him up again, taking him over to sit in front of the stove, holding him close so that the skin contact would warm him up faster. "Just calm down.."

18 January 2012 at 01:42 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** John allowed himself to be picked up, and leaned against karkat to try and heat back up again. His body was still shaking, but it was better than what it was when he was outside. "i-i-i hate sn-snow..."

18 January 2012 at 01:51 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Yeah me to.." He watched the fire through the frame, though because of safety reasons the see through part of the door was very thick and blurry

18 January 2012 at 01:53 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** He started to relax, karkat's body heat finally thawing him out. " promise you wont tell eridan this, okay?"

18 January 2012 at 01:58 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "I wont say a word if Sollux doesnt hear that I brought anyone down here." The basement was kind of off limits to the blind troll, part because of the stairs and the other because Karkat wanted a space to himself. Sol could be an awful nag sometimes.

18 January 2012 at 02:01 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "i wont tell. " he shut his eyes, letting Karkat's body heat and the fire warm him. It felt so nice, he never wanted to leave this spot. ever. What a day though. Meeting new friends, getting bullied, getting stuck in a freak winter storm in the middle of september. so exhausting.

8 February 2012 at 20:50 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat nodded and relaxed, leaning back against the cushion that was if not there before was magically there now cause im being really lazy. He sighed and without really knowing it he snuggled into John, lightly sniffing his hair and immediately becoming fond of the smell.

8 February 2012 at 20:57 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Since us role players are feeling particularly lazy and feeling that we should be voiced in the narration, we will simply say they are leaning against the sofa as they sit on the floor. John hadn't noticed the other slyly sniffing his hair. All he knew was that Damn his Meister was warm. "Do you think the snow will disappear soon? "

8 February 2012 at 21:07 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Not if its a witch." He let out a small relaxed sigh as he leaned more onto the couch, he looked back to John. Ohohoh yes that is a fantastic idea to add in, let us now dim the lights and tango.

8 February 2012 at 21:23 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** As we dim the lights to tango, it would seem like a power surge to the two boys. "oh..oh crap..." And then the power went out completely. Sections of the city must have been losing power one by one. " at least we have a fire.."

8 February 2012 at 21:43 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Aww those poor boys, Karkat staring up at the lights and swearing. Them. Alone. In the dark. Sitting infont of a fire. My, my you really know how to treat a lady ;D  
>He nodded his head, then glancing at the window, a little worried. "...Sol.."<p>

8 February 2012 at 21:51 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "i'm sure eridan will take good care of him..." he raised his hand up to pap karkat's cheek, and smiled.

8 February 2012 at 23:24 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He nodded and cracked a smile, happy that John couldnt see it at this angle. He buried his face in the boys hair again and closed his eyes. "Are you warming up?"

8 February 2012 at 23:28 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "yeah, i feel better now! " he moved his feet toward the fire more and wiggled his toes around. poor eridan though, he must be super worried about john..and john was actually worrying a lot for karkat's friend, but he knew he was in good hands with eridan.

8 February 2012 at 23:33 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Karkat nodded and watched the boy move a bit, wiggling his own toes experimentally. Like he's forgotten that he could.

Sollux would have been staring out one of the windows if he could. Instead he was shivering but had his forehead pressed against the window. "It must be freezing out there!"

8 February 2012 at 23:39 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan stood behind Sollux, looking out of the window with an expression that cannot be put into words. He looked disgusted but surprised at the same time. " It's a fuckin blizzard out there, what the fuck? "

8 February 2012 at 23:41 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He turned back to look at Eridan, or towards him while slowly crawling down and away from the window. "But its summer."

9 February 2012 at 00:09 via mobile · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Whale, I guess there's a witch around or somethin'." He shivered and rubbed his arms. " We're not goin' out there, we're stayin' at the school until it's dealt with. "

9 February 2012 at 00:14 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He frowned and carefully walked back to him, though standing again turned a bit away from him. "Is your friend gonna be ok?"

9 February 2012 at 00:19 via mobile · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** By now, Eridan was used to Sollux standing a bit off. " ...Mmh, I suppose. I guess I trust your friend to take care of him. They're fine, I'm sure of it. " He was so NOT sure of it. He was freaking out so much right now but tried his best to be calm. He had Sollux to worry about right now and John could probably handle himself if ...No he wouldn't. Well, Karkat looked like a responsible guy. They were fine.

9 February 2012 at 00:24 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sollux nodded, pressing against him a bit as the power went out. He could tell he was freaking out. "I bet he took him home... There's a wood burning stove in the basement.."

9 February 2012 at 11:35 · Like

via mobile · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan wrapped an arm around Sollux, and led him carefully down the hall. " Sounds cozy. You think the library at this school as a fire place? "

9 February 2012 at 11:59 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He shrugged and snuggled into him, warming up. "I wouldn't know. But if its such a rich school then its bound to have a boiler room st least."

9 February 2012 at 12:03 via mobile · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** " Don't freak out but... " he turned around and picked Sollux up, putting a hand under his bum to push him up more. he was more or less holding his thigh, like how a mom or dad holds their 4 year old kid. " It's gettin' colder in here and I'd like to save time. Don't get offended. "

9 February 2012 at 12:08 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** "Eh?! Oh you little son of a bitch D:" He growled, though right on the line of understanding-laughing and pissed off. He pouted and wrapped his arms around the boys neck to hold on better.

9 February 2012 at 17:16 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan smiled just a little, and headed for the library, hoping there would be a cozy fire place in there. He was so worried for John though. John could freeze to death just like anyone else even though he was an ice weapon. That karkat better be taking good care of him...

10 February 2012 at 13:44 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sollux was wondering about John as well as he was carried off, getting a few odd looks from people as they went. "Cant you call him on a phone? I could all home, see if they're there."

10 February 2012 at 15:46 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan kept a poker face when the others looked at him, but couldn't any longer. " Haven't you ever seen a friend lookin' out for another, you lousy landdwellers? Probably not, you're all fuckin' shit heads. " he pulled Sol into the library where it was quiet and mostly empty. He put him down. " John's phone is a little dead at the moment, but if you could call home, i'd appreciate that. "

11 February 2012 at 20:40 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He nodded and patted his pockets to find his phone, pulling it out after a moment as he walked into the library more, bumping into a shelf before shaking his fist at it.  
>He dialed the number for the house and waited for Karkat to pick up, when he did he asked to speak to John and passed Eridan to phone, rubbing his nose a bit.<p>

11 February 2012 at 20:45 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** eridan took the phone. " thanks." then lifted it to his ear. " John? "

"yeah?"  
>"Fuckin hell. are you okay? You sound fuckin horrible."<p>

11 February 2012 at 20:49 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** " i'm fine! "

" ...Whale okay "

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** Sol felt around a bit until he found a chair to sit in while waiting.

Karkat had gotten up from his spot behind them to go upstairs and find the stove kettle, bringing it back down to use it to make some tea on the stove.

11 February 2012 at 20:54 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** Eridan watched as Sol tried to look around for a chair. He grinned a little, finding it sort of cute, but also finding it douche baggy of him to just watch as he chatted on the phone with John. " Stay inside alright? I don't need you freezing to death...See More

11 February 2012 at 20:58 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He nodded and took the phone back, pausing for a moment to think. "Hey.. Should we uh.. practice? I mean, we dont even know if you can hold me."

11 February 2012 at 21:00 · Like

**John Kidstuck Egbert** "Oh, sure." He got a little nervous, and didn't know what would happen if he couldn't hold Sollux.

11 February 2012 at 21:01 · Like

**Karkat Nubbyhorns Vantas** He bit his lip a little, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about it. He fiddled with his fingers a bit before blushing a deep yellow and transforming/forgotwhathewas/

11 February 2012 at 21:05 · Like

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

So, I've gotten a lot more emails from this site than I usually do, and thought that I had better let you guys know I don't post to this sit anymore. I really do appreciate all of your feedback and everything you guys give me, so I wanted to let you know I have an account on archive of our own, where I am active instead of this site.

i haven't posted anything on it yet, but I have collections of stories that people might like, and if I do post new work it will be to that site, so here us go!

/users/LolingLady


End file.
